Her Voice
by InuHanyou88
Summary: This is my second attempt at writing a fic, so there might be some things wrong, but bare with me...i will get better. This is about MirokuSango.Read and Review. Thanks you.


These characters don't belong to me.

Chapter one

Miroku and his friends had been friends since high school and now they were juniors who attended Tokyo University. Miroku was considered kind, wise, and shy yet bold. Inuyasha, who tried to be a tough guy, convinced most people that he wasn't a person you could push around, but his close friends knew that Inuyasha had a kind heart. Kagome, a beautiful and intellectual girl, had been going out with Inuyasha for a year now. They were truly in love. Sango, a very independent girl, had much of the characteristics as Kagome. Kagome and Sango were inseparable, like sisters. There was another thing about Sango that the whole group knew, Sango loved Miroku. The only reasons why she didn't accept Miroku as a boyfriend was because of his perverted ways and player's life. Miroku also loved Sango in return, but he knew that Sango thought of him as a player. Miroku loved her so much that, his feelings for her kept him from hitting on any girls for months. Miroku tried to ask Sango out, but every time he tried, he got nervous and the words remained stuck in his head. The words never came out of his mouth...well, until now…

__

Sango's apartment

Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it?" asked Sango.

"It's me, Miroku."

As she opened the door Sango said, "What is it? Do you need something?"

"Ummm no…nothing at all…"

"OK, then why are you here?"

"Ummm, Sango… I was wondering …if…you…ummm"

"If I would what?"

"If you would go out…with… me?"

"Miroku, are you asking me out?"

"Yes…, but if you don't want too, then we can forget this ever happened."

"Hahaha, Miroku. I would go out with you, but I don't think it would work out."

"Why not!?!?"

"Miroku, we've known each other since high school. You've been out with more girls than there are in college."

"Sango, I know that my reputation has stuck with me for a long time, but…"

"But what?"

For the last couple of months, I've been…"

"Been what? Out with 50 new girls?" interrupted Sango.

"No… for the last couple of months, I haven't been out on a date."

"Aww, what's wrong? Are the girls now too smart for your lines?"

"No… I haven't been out because I was…in love…with you."

"Miroku…"

"If you don't think it would work out, then I'll just stop trying."

"Miroku…wait…I'm sorry. I didn't know you had feelings for me."

"It's ok…I'll just leave and we'll put this behind us."

"Miroku…maybe it could work out…How bout you try asking me again?"

"Why? So I can feel stupid again?"

"No, just ask me."

"Ok, Sango would you like to go to a dinner or a movie with me?"

"Yes , I would, but you have to watch your hands, ok?"

His eyes widen as he heard her say yes, "Don't worry, I will TRY to keep them away from you at all times" smirked Miroku.

"Miroku !!!"

"I will try my hardest. I swear" he said quickly.

"Ok, then. How about tonight at eight?"

" Ok, eight would be perfect. I'll see you tonight. Bye Sango."

"Bye Miroku."

__

Miroku left

Miroku's Thoughts

'Yes!!!! I'm finally going out with Sango. I'm going out with the woman of my dreams. Oh no!!! I have to buy flowers…sniffs himself… Whoa and take a long shower. I've got to hurry home. I want this date to be perfect!'

__

After Miroku left, Sango called her best friend, Kagome

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?" answered Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Hey Sango. What's new?"

"Nothing much. I just called you to talk, that's all."

"Oh, ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"Did you have a good day?"

"Ehh… kind of. My professor gave my class a surprise exam. But other than that, nothing special. How was your day?"

"Well, today I went to class. I turned in my term papers. I had an exam. And Miroku asked me out. That's about it."

"What come again?"

"I went to class…"

"No not that, the last part."

"Ohh, Miroku asked me out."

"Finally! What took him so long?"

"I'm not sure, but he asked me out, because he loved me."

"Aww…what did you say?"

" I said that it might work out, so he asked me out again"

" You didn't tell him that you loved him too? I thought you had a thing for him?"

"I do…, but I want to know if this is true. He might just say it to go out with me. I don't want to say that I love him until I know that he means it."

"Well, whatever you do, just don't scare him, ok?

"Hahaha, ok I won't. I have to get ready for the date. Bye Kagome."

" Bye Sango, have fun."

__

Miroku went to buy flowers for Sango. After that he went home. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's apartment

Miroku ran in quickly.

"Hey, watch where you're going?!?!?" barked Inuyasha.

"Sorry, no time." Miroku said quickly.

"Why are you rushing?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I've got a date tonight."

"Finally, what took you so long? Are your lines getting old?" Inuyasha said while seeing his friend run around the apartment.

"That's great, Miroku. Who is it?" replied Sesshomaru.

"It's Sango." Miroku answered.

"What?!?!?! You asked Sango out?" shouted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Yea so? There is nothing wrong with her."

"We know there's nothing wrong with her, but we also thought that Sango thought of you as a player?" asked Inuyasha with a confused look on his face.

"She did, but this date will prove her wrong."

"What time are you going out?" said Inuyasha.

"Eight."

"I'm glad that you're going out with Sango, but why are you rushing? You got an hour and a half till your date start." assured Sesshomaru.

"I know, but I want this date to be perfect."

"Yea you kind of smell." whispered Inuyasha.

__

After thirty minutes in the shower and another thirty trying to find something good to wear, Miroku was ready for his first date with Sango. Miroku arrived at Sango's apartment with a couple of minutes to spare.

Knock, knock, knock

"Who is it?" Sango asked.

"It's me, Miroku. Are you read for our date?" replied Miroku trying to fix one of the flowers.

"Yea, almost. Come in and sit down for awhile." Sango said while opening the door.

As she opened the door, Miroku became speechless. He looked at his date, noticing that she looks even more beautiful than when he asked her out. The only words that came out of his mouth were, "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, but I'm almost ready."

"These are for you." Miroku said while giving Sango the flowers.

"Wow, these are beautiful. Thank you Miroku, you know you didn't have to bring me anything."

"But I wanted to. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

"Miroku…"

After a couple of minutes of waiting…

"Ok, Miroku. I'm ready let's go."

"Where do you want to go?"

"How bout a movie?"

"Ok sure."

And off they went to the movies.

To be Continued….

PLZ read and review. Thank you.


End file.
